I Will Follow You into the Dark
by flyinmonkey777
Summary: Based off of Death Cab For Cutie's "I'll follow you into the dark." Featuring Grace Tempest. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This story was not only written by me, flyinmonkey777, but featuring Grace Tempest. Please read and review and the next chapter should be up in a couple hours. Warning: very sad. Please listen to the Death Cab for Cutie Song "I Will Follow You into the Dark." Thank you.**

Ariadne sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for her test results. She sat there hand in hand with Arthur who just stood there, knowing what the next 20 minutes would entail. He knew she was sick. She had been vomiting, having horrible headaches, and was constantly tired but when the tremors started he knew something was wrong. When she had seizure, he knew she was sick. He rushed her to the emergency room in Paris where they now sat. She turned and placed her head into his chest. "I'll be ok." She said trying to convince him more than herself.

"Ariane, le médecin va vous recevoir maintenant" They followed the nurse back into the small examining room. Within thirty seconds the doctor was there with the results. The American doctor had an emotionless expression adorning his face as he asked them to have a seat. He slowly opened the chart as if looking for words that wouldn't come out. Arthur squeezed her hand as she tried to stay strong. "Ariadne, you have a rare type of neurological cancer. It's treatable if caught early on." "How far along is she?" Arthur asked concerned. The doctor hesitated for a moment before replying "We'll do everything we can but she's already in stage three."

"C-Can we have a minute?" Ariadne managed to squeak out. "Of course," the doctor said stepping out of the room.

She simply buried her head into his chest. When she finally resurfaced she said "I'm more worried about you than me. Like when I'm gone who is gonna stop you from killing Eames." "Whose gonna stop me from killing myself. I know what caused this. Cancer is caused by abnormal and uncontrolled cell division, right? Well, it's very rare but sometimes shared dreaming can cause a cancerous tumor. Because of the levels of dreaming are so strenuous on your brain and as the architect you are constantly creating, it's screwing up your brain waves therefore screwing up your cells. There have only been three reported cases known to extraction teams." He paused and began to tremble and gripped the top of her arms tightly. "Why the fuck would this happen. Why you? It should have been me. I'm older. I've been doing it longer. I knew we shouldn't have had a newbie doing this. I knew after the inception you should hav" She then softly placed her lips on his, shutting him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey guys. Here's the new chapter up Please read and review. Oh and though, I wish I owned Inception, I nor Grace Tempest (my collaborator) do, so without further ado I continue the story. (Please ignore the grammar and spelling!) **

They were running out of options. It was too late to try radiation and the tumor was too big to extract safely. Chemo was the only option. Arthur couldn't watch as she took the drugs. Either she was swallowing what was saving her or what would kill her more.

A few weeks into chemo they decided to stop. The tumor was still there with no signs of improvement. They decided to stop the treatment and let nature take its course. Arthur took it the hardest. He couldn't comprehend why this would happen to them. Ariadne needed to get out of the house. They went to the small bar down the street. Arthur had a beer and Ariadne had nothing because the chemo was still wearing off. They sat together sullen with one of her famous scarves wrapped around her bare head. "She's kinda pretty," Ariadne pointed to a blonde shooting pool. "Or maybe her," she pointed to a tall brunette. "Ariadne, what the hell do you think you are doing?" "I don't know. I just thought that in a couple weeks when I'm gone...""What that I would spontaneously get over you? It doesn't work like that," he said just starring at her. "I have to make a phone call."

He went in the back of the bar to call Cobb. "Cobb, the tumor is growing. It's not getting better at all. I say we do want we talked about. I say we try to use what started the tumor to get rid of it."

"We could create one dream level that could destroy it. We could create a computer lab-"

"And I could hack in and try to debug the computer," Arthur said optimistically.

"The only problem is what happens if we fail. She could die within hours of trying to extract. And we have no idea what projections will be. We have to be prepared for-"

Just then Ariadne ran by into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. "Cobb, I'll call you back," Arthur said shutting the phone. Arthur rushed to Araidne's side. She was knelt over the toilet. He held back her hair. She lifted her head, "I love this song," she said queasily.

"_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark"_

"It fits our situation perfectly. It's kinda weird," Ariadne commented quietly. "It would make a good wedding song," Arthur said pulling out a ring. "Arthur, no. We will get married on our own terms after we have beaten this thing." He then kissed her, reassuring himself of a lie.


End file.
